<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't do parties by salvis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871564">I don't do parties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvis/pseuds/salvis'>salvis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I mean this is pretty short??, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Party, idk I've been bored, mentions of underage drinking??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvis/pseuds/salvis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah parties aren't the best but finding your bully in a tub is kinda entertaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't do parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>admittedly I was half asleep when I wrote this and I was also half asleep when I proof read it so I'm kinda hoping no one reads this but I'm publishing it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal fisher hated parties, he hated underage drinking, he hated how when brushing past people you could feel the sweat, he hated how foggy he got even if not drinking. In fact Sal never drank when he went to them, alcoholism ran in his family and so he was scared of it. He was small, and could easily get cornered so again, just another reason for him to hate parties. </p><p>Sal had been persuaded into going to this party, Larry had said it would be more low-key and quieter than a normal party.</p><p>Sal didn't think Larry had lied, he had thought it was more likely Larry had been lied too about the affair. Because there were a lot of people, there were flashing lights, and loud music, and sweating people. Sal agreed to still go in, I mean he couldn't really get home without Larry so he gave in. </p><p>He tried to enjoy the party, he really did. The music wasn't awful, still loud but whoever picked it out had good taste. He also hated parties because he wasn't naive, he knew bad shit happened at them. He didn't want to be involved in that. But now he was an witness to the crimes, or well the ones he assumed people were committing. Not like he had actually seen them so he wasn't really a witness but he felt like he was. </p><p>As a pop song played in the background Sal was trying to find an unoccupied room. That proved to be a bit of a challenge because of how many people there were. In every room someone was snorting crack, or making out, sal actually wasn't sure of all the stuff he had walked in on. </p><p>Sal braced himself to see something but upon opening the bathroom door, although a bit messy no one was there. Sal felt himself stop shaking as violently and he entered it. The shower curtain was closed, and he really didn't feel like snooping on the hair products and body wash whoever owned this house used so he kept it closed. It seemed to just be a little cluttered, the type that could have been there even without the party. Sal checked to make sure he had locked the door and sat on the counter. </p><p>--------</p><p>Sal heard a faint sigh and noise coming from the shower and swore under his breath, he really should have checked to make sure no one was in it but it hadn't crossed his mind. He wasn't really sure if he should open the curtain or what, I mean maybe the person would fall back asleep. If that's what they had been doing in there.</p><p>The curtain swang slightly open and Sals heart sunk. That's when he saw someone's head poking out of the curtain.</p><p>"Travis?"</p><p>God damnit.</p><p>"S-sally face!"</p><p>He was obviously intoxicated, fuck this. Actually wait, how did Travis get his dad to let him here? I mean his dad was a Christian fucking Pastor and from the interactions he's had with him (mostly mean or annoyed glares in the store) he knew Travis' dad wouldn't be so quick let him come to a party. He must have snuck out, huh sounded like travis phelps alright.</p><p>"Yeah, Travis are you okay?"</p><p>"S'really g-good actually," Travis was sluring over his words slightly, just enough to notice it but not enough to annoy Sal.</p><p>"You don't look good dude," he was watching Travis intently, staring down at him from the counter.</p><p>"O's'kay w-well s'fuck you too friend!"</p><p>"Travis how much did you drink?"</p><p>"N-not much!"</p><p>"Is that true?"</p><p>"I a-actually don't k-know," Travis was actually doing far better than he was earlier when he passed out. He was just coming in and out of a foggy state. Not to mention this was his first time drinking, so a little went a long way.</p><p>"Oh," Sal hopped off the counter and instead sat on the side of the bathtub. The shower was built to be a bathtub and a shower so the sides were thick enough to sit on.</p><p>"Here Travis uh,," Sal looked around for a cup of some sort and noticed a red solo cup on the counter, he hadn't seen that before. That was probably what Travis had been drinking, he immediately got up and poured it out. He was trying to rince it out with water in the sink in an effort to get Travis fresh water. After he was sure there was no alcohol in it he filled it up with fresh water. </p><p>Sal sat it near Travis on the edge of the tub, "Drink that okay?"</p><p>Travis nodded, he was really glad he had gotten to him before anyone else had. The realization hit in on him who he was thinking about right now, who he was taking care of. Travis fucking Phelps, god damnit. He had never seen Travis like this I mean he had heard him crying once, in that stall months ago, but after he offered friendship Travis never really bothered him again. He thought maybe Travis was embarassed or something. </p><p>"Travis can I ask how you got here?"</p><p>"I went s'out my w-window."</p><p>"Aw, okay then," he paused for a moment, "well dont do that again, parties aren't worth it."</p><p>"S'well I know th-that s'now!"</p><p>"Move I'm getting in."</p><p>Travis's actions were a little delayed but he couldnt really blame the blonde considering he wasn't sober at all. Travis took his legs up to his chest and waited for Sal to get in and sit down. Sal rested comfy in the tub, he tried to sit sideways to give Travis more room, this just resulted with his legs dangling over out of the tub and Travis' legs on his lap. Apparently Travis didn't have the will power to keep his legs to himself. </p><p>Travis was practically chugging down the water at that point, he must've been pretty dehydrated.</p><p>"Sally face d-did I s'ever tell you how pretty you are?"</p><p>God fucking damnit Travis was one of those drunk people who spill all their feelings.</p><p>"Ive dreamed a-about you s'every day this week."</p><p>"Travis shut the fuck up."</p><p>Travis opened his mouth but nothing came out, I think a rush of sobriety hit him at that point. That was probably a good thing.</p><p>"Sally Face I'm s'sorry," He looked like he was starting to get emotional, like he was tearing up. </p><p>"Travis you're going to say something that isn't true."</p><p>"No I'll tell the truth!"</p><p>Sal wasn't sure what to make of Travis right now, could he trust the things that came out of his mouth? I mean he was obviously an emotional and blabbery drunk. But he decided to try to hear Travis out, I mean if he was telling the truth wouldn't it be nice to hear it. </p><p>"It's just s'that well for the longest time I didn't like you, but it wasn't really that it s'was like this thing inside me that told me I couldn't," he paused probably trying to get together his thoughts, "It's just that well I n-never meant to like actually act on it, like, not be mean, but I just couldn't because it's just that in one of our classes you stretched and I saw your stomach and that made me s-so mad I m-mean really mad."</p><p>Sal was confused to say the least, and he had noticed Travis wasnt sluring his words as much but he was seeming to become actually anxious. </p><p>"It's just l-like, I definitely don't hate you, and I know w-what it is but I can't r-really say it out loud or I get n-nauseous."</p><p>"Aw what Travis do you want a kiss?"</p><p>Sal was teasing of course, he really hoped Travis got that.</p><p>Travis sort of malfunctioned you could tell something in his brain had kicked in, maybe his common sense or something. Like he was regaining his impulse control.</p><p>"Yeah so what if I do fisher?"</p><p>No god no, he had not prepared for that answer, what the fuck? Sal actually let out a surprised noise at that comment, god he was getting confident. Confident Travis was probably bad, this meant he would probably start cussing him out soon, or calling him slurs.</p><p>"Yeah, close your eyes Travis."</p><p>Travis hesitated slightly before closing his eyes.</p><p>Sal unbuckled his mask, holding it in his hands. He looked down at it for a second, he hated it. God, having it on all day stung and it would press into his skin, lacerating his face further sometimes. </p><p>Sal tried to maneuver in an easy access position to kiss Travis, because yes sal fisher was not a little bitch. He was doing this shit. It ended up with him leaning over Travis while he had one of his legs in-between his legs, not squeezed and he wasn't sitting he was upright, like how you stand except on your knees. </p><p>Fucking shit, this is what they would call a homoerotic moment, sal made a mental note of this.</p><p>He finally leaned in for the kiss, it was a peck and lasted for a fleeting moment but it put a smile on Travis's face, and even sal smirked. </p><p>It was weird because Sal couldn't pull away, he was still so close to Travis's face. </p><p>Shit, Travis opened his eyes. Travis's eyes met his own, his expression didn't change. He wasn't disgusted. Atleast not yet, infact Travis's eyes wandered Sals face and he only seemed to smile wider. </p><p>Travis was in love. </p><p>Travis cupped Sals face and kissed him again except this time it was intense. Sal could feel how warm Travis was, and he only seemed to smile more and more into this kiss. Travis had soft lips, and the hand that cupped his face was rough but gentle and he realized that seeing Travis phelps at this party was an amazing mistake. Travis was admittedly a good kisser, I mean like he knew what he was doing. </p><p>When they finally pulled away they were both red and Travis was scared stone cold sober. Sal planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and buckling his prosthetic back. </p><p>"You got a ride home phelps?"</p><p>"Uh.. y-yeah."</p><p>Sal smiled under his prosthetic and got up from the tub, fixing his outfit lightly. He unlocked the door and dashed off into the busy party to find larry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>